


Nie-marzy-cie(l)

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Dean bał się marzyć, ale Sam znał go na wylot i wiedząc, czego ten pragnął, postanowił poświęcić samego siebie, by uszczęśliwić brata. Tekst na temat 36 (marzyciel) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.   Kocham Cię, Młodsza Siostro.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Marzenia były dla lasek, a nie dla łowców. Dlatego Dean miał cele i do nich dążył, a całą resztę spychał pod metaforyczny dywan. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na pragnienia, nie w tej pracy.

Dean miał jednak brata, który znał go na wylot i jeszcze bardziej kochał. I Sam, cudowny Sam, mógł poświęcić samego siebie, by największe marzenie łowcy, to o rodzinie, się spełniło.

Dlatego kazał mu znaleźć Lisę i ułożyć sobie z nią życie. Dlatego wskoczył do Klatki, choć miał ochotę zatracić się w ramionach brata i zignorować całą tę Apokalipsę.

Mogli przecież umrzeć razem i nie przejmować się niczym.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
